Howaitodei
by Captain Danger
Summary: He didn't want to be friends anymore. Inuyasha & Yu Yu Hakusho, Kagome


**A/N:**

Allo everyone, I know I'm totally MIA right now, but I'm not going to make any excuses. After about a eight month hiatus, I think some of you might've guessed that TA and TAOD are basically discontinued. Maybe some day I'll continue to them again, but for now the hiatus in indefinite.

Moving onto my oneshot now, it's not that long, but short is how I roll. I'm not into writing lengthy oneshots, or chapters. Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway.

Oh! I also have an account with w-l-k, and seri-chan19, called The Kuramateers. You can find another oneshot that seri-chan19 and I wrote together, which is titled: A Heart's Calling.

That's about all for now, onto the story!

_-- _

Howaitodei

by: Captain Danger

--

Kurama slowly trudged out of the school, while still managing to retain his usual grace and conceal his impatient with his peers. Out of all the days in the year, he dreaded this one. Valentine's Day, he found it to be tedious.

Shifting his book bag on his shoulder, he thought about its contents with some dismay. There was more chocolate inside then was necessary for one person to possess, and unfortunately he couldn't dispose of it at the school, for the sake of one of his ever-faithful fan-girls finding it, and his sanity if that were to occur. His lips pursed distastefully at the very thought.

"Shuichi!"

The handsome boy glanced up, easily finding the person who'd called his human name and almost halted in surprise. At the gate, a tall, slender girl was waving to him in recognition.

_What is Kagome doing here? _He wondered, subconsciously quickening his pace. She'd never been to his school before, and it was generally he that met up with her at Sarayashiki High, where she'd been attending for the past six months.

Too see her here came to a surprise to him, but he was pleased nonetheless. Contemplating her as he approached, Kurama smiled slightly. He liked Kagome, she was different then a lot of girls, and he found it easy to converse with her, for she wasn't bewildered by his looks, like most other that he associated himself with daily.

Seemingly growing impatient with his still rather slow gait, she jogged over to meet him halfway.

"Are you going slow on purpose to bug me Kurama?" Kagome poked him in the chest accusingly, her voice full of playful reprimand, her smile mirthful.

Kurama wrapped his hand around her delicate, pale wrist, "Of course not," he replied, and changed the subject in one smooth transition. "What brings you here?"

"Oh!" she announced, flushing when she remembered her reason for the venture. She rummaged through her own book bag, "I wanted to give you this--" Kagome pulled out a small, white box, tied with a simple, yet elegant red silk ribbon, and placed it in his open palm. Perusing her closely, Kurama could see a blush staining her cheeks, and heard her mumble a quiet, "Happy Valentine's Day,". For some reason it make him feel smug. He'd never been one to made her uncomfortable, or embarrassed.

"--It's pretty obvious," she continued, ducking her head to hide her embarrassment, "but can you pretend to be surprised and flattered?"

Kurama averted his eyes down to the box in his hand, genuinely surprised. Every year, he received gifts from girls, and although he accepted them, he'd never felt truly flattered, however today he did. Silent for a long moment, he pondered why Kagome's gift held so much significance to him, why his pulse was suddenly thrumming so erratically; questioning what the small flutter in his chest could be. And he wondered why when he looked back to Kagome why she seemed so much prettier than before, why she seemed so perfect. All notions that he'd had before of her were swept away, revealing her in a whole new light.

Her hand fell lightly on his arm, jolting him back to reality. Kagome stared at him imploringly, her curious eyes making him feel slightly unguarded and vulnerable. She smiled, "Well, I'm convinced! You're really good Kurama. Have you ever thought of acting?"

Gathering his emotions in a tight reign like he always did when they got the better of him, he focused his attention on her, blatantly ignoring the abrupt wave of feelings that had bombarded him. "There was no pretending," he assured her, which only unsettled him more. He'd never felt such things before, "I _am_ flattered that you would come all this way to bring me your gift,"He hoped his voice was steady, "Thank you."

Kagome grinned with obvious pleasure, her eyes bright and captivating with her accomplishment, "Well, I'm glad," she suddenly grabbed his arm, "Lets go, ne? I'm starting to get the evil eye by your loyal followers over there."

Nodding his head, Kurama returned to his musings, vaguely aware of inquiring if he could escort her home, and her acceptance of his invitation.

--

That night Kagome had departed back to the past and was gone for nearly a fortnight. During the time of her absence, Kurama found himself often longing for her company. And when she'd returned he'd been by far the happiest in regards to the matter, although he did not show it, which he regretted.

He'd thought about that day many times, each time coming to only one conclusion:

He was in love with Kagome Higurashi.

Some days he grew frustrated with it, never understanding how he could be incapacitated by some girl and a box of chocolates, but eventually supposed that love wasn't meant to be understood.

Now, a month later, he was positive of his feelings.

Things had fallen back into place once Kagome had came back from the Sengoku Jidia, and like usual he was patiently waiting for her at the front gate. Of course he would have to get her alone first (Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, and Yusuke on occasion would accompany her), however that was easy enough; Kurama walked her home nearly everyday, excluding the days when he was drawn away for a mission.

Kurama saw the group of four exit the school, picking up the sound of Kagome's laughter while she conversed with Kuwabara. He approached them with no real haste, his hands casually stuffed into the pockets of his customary, magenta uniform. Botan noticed him first, waving a greeting, which he returned. The gesture seemed to catch Kagome's attention, for she saw him amidst the sea of blue, and rushed over to greet him.

"Happy White Day!" she told him exuberantly.

"Happy White Day, Kagome," he smiled softly, the one special smile that was just for her.

The rest of the group followed her at a slower pace, stopping breifly at the gate to engage in some idle chatter about the days events, before Keiko departed, declaring that she was going to find a certain Yusuke Urameshi. Kuwabara opted to accompany her, and Botan declined Kagome's offer to join she and Kurama.

Kagome sighed, rolling her shoulders, "Mou! Today was such a long day," she complained with dismay, "I don't know how you juggle your obligations to the Reikai and still manage to make it to school everyday, let alone be the top student in all of your classes."

Figuring that she wasn't fishing for answers, and her comment was simply a rhetorical one, Kurama didn't reply.

They walked, chatting about nothing particularly important, at other times falling into a compatible silence. During such silences, Kurama took the time to plan out what he wanted to say to her, but most of the time couldn't come up with anything that would express his feelings, without being too aggressive.

He blanched.

Nervousness started to set it, running through his veins. Kurama realized that this was probably the only chance he had, and the possibility that he might screw up left him feeling rather empty. He didn't want to scare her away, or ruin their friendship. But what if she rejected him? He wouldn't die of heartache, however things would be incredibly awkward... then again, he couldn't plan three steps ahead in this matter. It was simply the fact of chance.

Tell Kagome and have her reciprocate his feelings...

Or--

Tell Kagome and possibly lose her friendship if she should reject him.

Kurama inwardly cringed, desperately hoping that it wasn't the ladder.

His thoughts were cleared away when her hand touched his. It was a habit of hers, to touch him when he was lost in thought. Either the hand, the arm, or the shoulder. Just one touch was enough to bring him back.

"Your aura is going crazy," Kagome said. He didn't like the worry he saw in her eyes. -- "Are you okay?"

The red-headed avatar nodded his head, easily setting his face into a neutral expression. "Quite. No need to worry. I was just thinking."

She mirrored him, slowly nodding her head, but still looking concerned, "Okay then."

A silence passed between them, and Kurama decided to break it. "Could I interest you in a stop at the park?"

Kagome answered immediately without a second thought. Dare he think... eagerly?

"I'd like that very much."

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the park, Kurama leading Kagome to a grove of cherry-blossom trees where he often liked to spend his free time.

The blossoms were in full-bloom this time of year, and with the wind carrying the pink, heart-shaped petals, it created a very picturesque scene.

Kagome gasped with delight, leaving his side to run a few paces ahead, where she then proceeded to spin in a full circle, arms outstretched.

Kurama chuckled light at her childish antics, and she stopped to tell him with an appreciative sparkle in her eyes, "It reminds me of the Sengoku Jidai." He glanced around the clearing, adding to his list yet another reason to fall a little more deeper. She loved nature as much as he did.

"I'd hoped you would like it."

Kagome grinned, turning to choose a spot suitable to sit down. She patted the ground next to her in invitation for her to join her.

They say there for a long while, watching the blossoms float by, Kagome occasionally commenting on how beautiful they were.

_Just do it... _

"Kagome...?" he finally said, forcing his eyes not to drift to her face.

She started, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I...nevermind." He couldn't do it.

Curiosity piqued, she prodded him, "Oh, come on! Tell me, please?"

Against his better judgment, he turned his eyes to her, and caught her gaze. He couldn't find it in himself not to tell her, but what if...

What if...?

"I don't want to be friends anymore." Kurama nearly smacked himself in the forehead. That wasn't what he wanted to say!

_Please don't take that the wrong way... _

She did.

"Oh..." Kagome averted her eyes, biting her lip. He could smell the beginnings of tears.

"No—wait!"

"There's no need to explain," she whispered, quickly picking herself up. She blinked several times to dissipate the tears in her eyes, "I get it."

_No you don't... _

Kurama hurried to catch her as she walked away – now she was running.

"Kagome listen to me!"

She stopped upon his shouted command, but didn't turn to face him. Her shoulders were shaking.

"I didn't mean that – well I did, but you're misunderstanding..." Kurama hesitantly came up behind her, reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder. Kagome tensed, turning around to face him with tears rolling down her face. He'd made a monumental mistake.

"Quit playing games with me! God damn you!" her arm snapped out to strike him in her mounting ire. The kitsune easily caught her wrist, and pulled her close to his body, slanting his mouth over hers hungrily.

It was a hard, passionate kiss. A kiss he'd longed for since he'd realized his feelings for her. He dropped her wrist, one arm curling around her waist, the other diving into her hair. Her hands flew to his shoulders, her knees failing her.

A minute passed by that was entirely too short for Kurama and they eased apart. Kagome's breath left her in short pants, and a blush stained her cheeks.

"I don't want to be friends anymore..." Kurama brushed his lips over hers again, "I love you Kagome... I don't want to pretend like I don't anymore..."

She let out a shuddering breath, stepping closer into his embrace, nodding her head minutely. "You don't have to... and neither do I..."

--

_Owari_


End file.
